Dora Gets Held Back
Dora Gets Held Back is the 14th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "Alright class. It's time for math. Dylan Priest, what is 6 + 5?" Dylan Priest: "11." Mrs. Shaw: "Correct! Good Warren Cook, what is 47 + 9?" Warren Cook: "56." Mrs. Shaw: "Oh you are so good than any other students! And that's correct! Alright, Dora. What is 12 + 8?" (The intercom buzzes) Principal Parish: (over the intercom) "Attention students! Someone has uploaded the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo on Frozen. Real, not fake! Repeat, someone has uploaded the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo on Frozen. Real, not fake! It is strongly fake. Frozen was made by Disney, not Paramount and Nickelodeon! The YouTuber's name is who made Frozen with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo is Dora Marquez!" (Dora becomes shocked) Dora: "Oh crap!" Mrs. Shaw: "'Oh crap' is right Dora. You made Frozen with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo! Go to the principal's office now!" (Dora walks away) Warren Cook: "Mrs. Shaw, me and Dylan Priest do not like Dora at all!" Mrs. Shaw: "I know, Good Warren. Don't worry. She will be grounded and she will be in bigger trouble!" (In Principal Parish's office) Principal Parish: "Dora! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm so freaking mad at you for making fake VHS openings! Are you ever going to stop?" Dora: "Never!" Principal Parish: "That's it! I'm sending you back to 10th grade!" (In 10th grade) Mr. Dike: "Alright class. I need yesterday's homework." (The students get out their homework, except Dora) Mr. Dike: "Dora! Where's your homework?" Dora: "I don't have it because I got held back!" Mr. Dike: "That's it! Go to 9th grade!" (In 9th grade) 9th Grade Teacher: "Listen everybody. You need to shut up and focus!" (The 9th grade teacher becomes shocked to see Dora chewing gum) 9th Grade Teacher: "Dora! Are you chewing gum?!" Dora: "Yes!" 9th Grade Teacher: "Dora! We do not chew gum in class! That's it! Go to 8th grade!" (In 8th grade) Dora: "Evil Barney, did you get held back?" Evil Barney: "I got held back to 8th grade because I was chewing gum." Slippy V: "Dora, Evil Barney! No talking during class! And Dora, go to 7th grade. And that means you go back to middle school!" Middle school and in 7th grade. Anthony Abate: "Alright class. Today we will be doing algebra!" (Abney throws a basketball at Anthony Abate) Anthony Abate: "Alright! Who hit me with a basketball?! Abney, was it you?" Abney: "No! It was Dora!" Dora: "But I didn't do it!" Anthony Abate: "Dora! How dare you hit me with a basketball and blamed it on Abney! That's it! Go to 6th grade right now!" (In 6th grade) Jack Loves Disneyland: "Alright class. Today we will be going on a field trip to Nickelodeon Universe!" Dora: "Oh boy! I'm going to Nickelodeon Universe!" (On the bus) Jack Loves Disneyland: "Eric, we do not swear on the bus. If you swear one more time, I'll tell the bus driver to pull over and I will drop you off!" Dora: "Jack Loves Disneyland is such a smelly arsehole saying 'Stop cursing on the bus'!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Dora! Was that you?" Dylan: "Yes!" Emily: "It was Dora!" Aaron: "Dora!" Kyle: "You!" Zara: "Are!" Erika: "In!" Andrew: "Big!" Eric Smith: "Trouble!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Dora! We don't curse on the bus! That's it! Get off the bus now and go to 5th grade!" (In 5th grade) (Dora writes "Crap" on the chalkboard and returns to her seat. The 5th grade teacher walks in) 5th Grade Teacher: "Alright! Who wrote the C word on the chalkboard?! It'd better not be you Dora!" 5th Grade Student: "No, miss!" 5th Grade Teacher: "Hey! Are you looking at my breasts?" Dora: "Yes I am!" 5th Grade Teacher: "Go to 4th grade right now!" (In 4th grade) 4th Grade Teacher: "Alright class, bring out your snack!" (The 4th grade students take out fruit. Dora takes out a Pepsi can) 4th Grade Teacher: "Dora! Why did you bring Pepsi to school! You know that we need to eat healthy in school! Pepsi is not healthy for you! That's it! Go to 3rd grade!" (In 3rd grade) 3rd Grade Teacher: "Okay, class. We will be going to the science lab." (Dora puts her hand up) 3rd Grade Teacher: "Yes Dora?" Dora: "I need to say to you this. Are you fricking high?" 3rd Grade Teacher: "Oh! (10x) Dora! We do not say things like that in school! That's it! Go to 2nd grade!" (In 2nd grade) 2nd Grade Teacher: "OK class! What is 3 + 9?" Dora: "3000!" 2nd Grade Teacher: "Wrong Dora! The correct answer is 12! That's it! Go to 1st grade!" (In 1st grade) Dora: "Hey TJ. Did you get held back too?" TJ: "I got held back to 1st grade because I pulled someone's trousers down." TheSuperBaxter: "TJ and Dora! No talking during class! And Dora, go to kindergarten!" (Dora is outside the kindergarten building) Dora: "Oh no! Not kindergarten! Anything but kindergarten!" Kindergarten Teacher: "Okay, kids. It's time to watch some TV." Dora: "Oh boy! I want to watch Nickelodeon!" TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's iCarly on Nickelodeon!" Kindergarten Kid: "She turned on Nickelodeon and blocked all baby shows! Waaaaaaaaah!" Kindergarten Teacher: "Dora! You know that we need to watch baby shows! That's it! Go to preschool!" (Dora is outside the preschool building) Dora: "Oh no! Not preschool! This is going to be torture!" (In preschool) Sena: "Alright class. Today we have one bottle of milk and one bag of cookies, so you got to share! Ready?" (Sena gives out the milk and cookies to the preschool children) Dora: "Oh boy! Milk and cookies! I'm so (15x) hungry!" (Dora eats all the milk and cookies. The kids start crying) Preschool Kid: "Waaaaaaaaah! Dora ate all the milk and cookies!" Sena: "Dora! You know that we need to share the milk and cookies! That's it! You're expelled!" (At home) Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you get held all the way back to preschool by making Frozen with the Paramount and Nickelodeon logo! Frozen was made by Disney, not Paramount and Nickelodeon! That's it! You are grounded (10x) for eternity!" Dora's mom: "Now go to bed!" Dora: (running away) "WAAAAAH!" The End.